Piewca Upiorytu
Piewcy upiorytu ''(ang. Bonesinger)'' to przedstawiciele rasy Eldarów, zdolni do fizycznej manipulacji upiorytem. Służą w eldarskim społeczeństwie jako główni inżynierowie i rzemieślnicy. Piewcy odpowiadają za konstruowanie oraz konserwację broni, pojazdów a nawet samych światostatków. Ci potężni psionicy są utalentowani w sztuce konstruowania i manipulowania psycho-plastycznym materiałem znanym jako upioryt. Używają swych telepatycznych i psychokinetycznych zdolności by wydobyć, bądź wezwać z immaterium, skrystalizowaną formę energii psionicznej która przyjmuje formę upiorytu. Na którego to bazie są wstanie skonstruować praktycznie wszystko, zaczynając od zwykłych ostrzy, poprzez broń energetyczną a na częściach i podzespołów niezbędnych do naprawy i konserwacji światostatków. Jak wszyscy przedstawiciele swego gatunku, Piewcy podążają w swym życiu jedną z wielu Ścieżek Eldarów, które to determinują ich obecną rolę w życiu i to na czym się skupiają. Ścieżka Piewcy upiorytu. Łączy się nieodzownie ze Ścieżką Kształtowania, która to droga życiowa, jest blisko spokrewniona zarówno ze Ścieżką Rzemieślnika jak i Ścieżką Proroka. W trakcie, gdy eldar wstępuje na Ścieżkę Piewcy, wówczas jego zadaniem staje się tworzenie i konserwacja eldarskiej broni, maszynerii i wszelakich stworzonych przez ową rasę struktur. Robią to poprzez manipulacje upiorytem, wezwanym(wydobytym) z samego Immaterium, następnie Piewca kształtuje i manipuluje upiorytem by ten przyjął kształt i właściwości wszelakich potrzebnych eldarom przedmiotów. Warto zauważyć, iż Piewcy starają się tak operować upiorytem by ten przyjął formę jak najbardziej bijącą w zmysł estetyczny i gusta eldarskiej rasy. Nie zapominając przy tym o funkcjonalności i jakości wykonanego przedmiotu. Wiadomo, iż upioryt jest zdolny do częściowej regeneracji swych uszkodzeń. Z czasem wykonany z upiorytu pancerz, część kadłuba czy jakakolwiek inna struktura sama zacznie się z czasem regenerować. Ten proces może zostać znacznie przyśpieszony za sprawą psycho-kinetycznych zdolności Piewców upiorytu. Znani piewcy upiorytu * Invaril Okruch Jasności (ang. Invaril Brightshard) – Invaril jest sławnym piewcą upiorytu, który skonstruował pierwszy, Okręg Nieskończoności, Światostatku Iyanden. W owym dziele miał dopomóc Invarli’owi, Arcyrprorokowi Mehlendri Srebrna Dusza (ang. Mehlendri Silversoul). Eldarzy z Iyanden powiadają, iż od czasów Invaril’a ich światostatek nie posiadał zdolniejszego piewcy upiorytu. * Kaeleth-Tul ze Światostatku Kinshara – Kaeleth był wśród swego ludu poważanym piewcą upiorytu a zarazem sławnym zbrojmistrzem. Jego kunszt nie miał sobie równych a jego talent konkurował z najbardziej utalentowanymi Piewcami ze światostatku Il-Kaithe. Lord Feniks, założyciel aspektu Mrocznych Żniwiarzy Maugan Ra, zmusił Kaeleth’a, by ten zdradził mu wszytki swe sekrety odnośnie sztuki konstruowania oręża. Gdy pierwszy z pośród Mrocznych Żniwiarzy poznał już wszystkie sekrety i opanował arkana sztuki, piewcy z Kinshar’y, wówczas odciął język Kaeleth’a by ten nikomu nie wspomniał o zamiarach Żniwiarza Dusz, następnie odciął dłonie Piewcy by ów już nigdy w swym życiu nie był wstanie stworzyć żadnego oręża (żadnego potężniejszego od tego które planował stworzyć Żniwiarz). Na koniec Maugan Ra oślepił Kaeleth’a by oczy piewcy upiorytu nigdy nie ujrzały broni którą konstruował Maugan. W ten oto sposób, dzięki wiedzy i talentom Kaeleth’a, Maugan Ra stworzył broń zwaną dziś jako Maugetar, czyli "Żniwiarz" Opowieść Kaeleth’cie i Maugan’ie Ra jest jedną ze sztuk którą odgrywają niektóre trupy Arlekinów, nie wiadomo, czy dzieje Kaeleth’a są prawdziwą historią, czy tylko wymyśloną przez Arlekinów fikcją. * Yrlandriar z Alaitoc – Ojciec Arcyrporokini Thiriann’y, stworzył dla swej córki jej pierwszy Kamień Runiczny, gdy Thirianna wstępowała na Ścieżkę Proroka. Ciekawostki * Najbieglejsi i najbardziej utalentowani piewcy upiorytu wywodzą się ze światostatku Il-Kaithe. Źródła: Path of the Eldar(Trylogia) Gav Thorpe Warrior Coven(Powieść) C.S. Goto Gry z serii: “Dawn of War” Munitorum Volume One '' ''Codex Eldarzy(6 ed.) ''Codex: Iyanden(6 ed.) '' Galeria Piewca Upiorytu ze Śiwatostatku Biel-Tan.jpg Piewca Upiorytu szkic.jpg Eldar Bonesinger.png Bonesinger Sketch.jpg Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Jednostki Eldarów